


Really Fucking Unlikely Recovery

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Amputation, Blindness, Descriptions of wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetics, Scars, cursing, semi happy ending, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: The trio all recover, even though it was really really fucking unlikely, y'know considering 2/3 died? They're all alive and safe, but that doesn't mean recovery isn't hard.





	Really Fucking Unlikely Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbarismbeginsathome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/gifts).



> I wrote this whole fucking thing in one sleepless night, so please forgive me, and enjoy your whump  
> (you can 100% ignore the ship if it's not ur shit, but I lov my boys)

They were both really surprised that Yutani had not lost his leg. Half-mutilated by the death bot, it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise. The wrappings had not been nearly firm enough, and running on it -or attempting to- had not helped at all, even if it was what had kept him alive. His arm was much the same, the gunshot wound had not been wrapped at all. He was lucky to have not bled out, or at least lost use of the limb. Yet, despite all odds, Yutani had come out of it in one piece, not uninjured, but with all limbs intact.   
  
Other losses were predictable. Weyland thought himself lucky to have only lost  _ one  _ arm in the explosion; he had seen much worse in the war films he had liked to watch, half-high and in awe (He didn’t watch them anymore; he shuddered at the explosions, and Yutani closed his eye tight. Raimi had never enjoyed them anyways.). In fact, he wasn’t all that torn up by the loss, considering he hadn’t lost his life, Weyland figured he couldn’t be picky. He recovered quicker than expected, and by the time he had recovered enough of his mobility to grab things and clench his fingers, Yutani was just beginning to stand and make his way around the hospital room.   
  
Raimi was the luckiest of the trio, as to be expected. While the gunshot had barely just grazed his leg before lodging in Hayden, he had remained upright, increasing blood-loss. He donated blood to Hayden, but passed out from lightheadedness. Apparently he had lost more blood than he had thought. He’d been saved before there had ever been any worry, and if you ignore a few broken ribs and a collection of bloody tissues he was perfectly fine. He was walking within a week, limping around his friends’ sick-beds in worry.

  
.   
  
When Yutani had woken up, he had panicked, turning wildly in each direction as though he were to be attacked. He kept turning, checking his blind-spots, so many blind spots, frantically, until finally Raimi intervened, taking both of his best-friend’s hands in his own.   
  
“You’re safe, hey, hey, Yutani, Adam, love, it’s okay, you’re safe, man.” 

Yutani had stilled at the word ‘love’, peering up at Raimi through his one good eye, squinting in earnest against the bright fluorescent lights. His eye opened wide in recognition after a few long moments, and Yutani smiled   
  
“Hey, man.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Raimi waited, letting Yutani make the first move. It did not take long before Yutani had propped himself up on an elbow -the cast on the other rendering it useless for the time being- and was kissing Raimi like he would never see him again. 

They would see each other every day for the rest of their lifetimes, but maybe the kiss would make up for the one they had not shared before Yutani had been left, believed to have been lost.   
  
(That’s what Raimi blamed himself for, more than anything. He was out of control. In the suit he had not thought of his loves. He didn’t fight for Weyland; he fought for nothing but to fulfil his orders. He did not care for Yutani one lick, walking away from him in his time of need. But, even through the metal, he had felt the twinge of fear: ‘what if this is the last time you see him alive?’, yet he had not stopped, and he had not stolen one last kiss. Love meant nothing to him then, so love means everything to him now.)

  
.

 

Weyland had been in bad condition upon arriving at the hospital, he alternated between unconscious, and screaming, whimpering pitifully, and clutching at the place where his arm had been, before drawing back quickly when that only worsened the pain. There had been blood, everywhere; he had hardly been recognizable, and while he suffered through loneliness, surrounded only by hospital staff, swarming and shouting, later Weyland knew that he was grateful Raimi and Yutani had not seen him that way.   
  
He had gone into surgery immediately,had been sedated; he had slept for two days before waking.    
First upon waking, he clutched for his missing arm; instead of mutilated flesh, his hand met cool metal and he twitched in shock. More important than any further investigation though, was his second action.   
He tried to speak, voice coming out raspy from lack of use and dehydration. He coughed, and almost immediately a cup was placed in his hand.   
  
Weyland drank, and once he had finished, did not set the glass down before muttering in a broken voice, “Adam?”   
  
“He’s here, he’s alright.” Raimi gestured to his right, where Weyland saw there were other beds, partially obscured from his view by thin white curtains, but still there all the same. When Raimi took his hand and kissed it softly, Weyland relaxed, gently falling back into sleep.

 

.

 

Even once all of the trio were walking again, Raimi proved himself much too energetic. He often startled Yutani with kisses from his blind side, tripping over his crutch when he went in for a kiss. Weyland had burns, and after a few incidents, Raimi had to cede his job of applying the required ointment to Yutani. They both forgave him though; they were just glad that Raimi was okay. He had cared for them, a few extra bruises were nothing in return.    
  
Care was what Yutani and Weyland needed, but Raimi, specifically, needed comfort.   
  
It had been on the third night after Weyland regained consciousness, that he had awoken long past midnight to the sound of sobbing. The soft scraping of socked feet against the linen of the bedside chair alongside such a distinctive sob (soft hiccups interspersed with shallow breaths; Weyland could imagine the redness of Raimi’s face from the lack of oxygen) made it obvious what was wrong.   
  
“Sam…”   
  
There was no response, only a choked sob and a broken whimper.   
“Sam,” he tried a little bit louder, but his voice came out hoarse. Weyland was reaching for the glass of water, which he knew to be on the table, with his good arm when Raimi spoke.   
  
“Nn-no! Hnno-no nno.”

A silhouette in the dark, Raimi was shaking and murmuring rapidly under his breath. Weyland could only make out half of the words. When he glanced, finally, at Raimi’s face, he missed the glint of the whites of his eyes. He was asleep, eyes closed, dreaming, a nightmare then.   
  
“G- Nnno- fuck- Adam- I-i should’v- not..”   
  
Weyland swung his legs over the side of the firm cot, making sure to plant them on solid ground before bracing himself and pushing up with his good arm. He didn’t know exactly what Raimi was dreaming about, nightmares had always been a common occurrence with Raimi, about almost silly things, but this was obviously worse. He was deathly pale and shivering, hands flailing out and then clenching close to his body, while his socked feet scrabbled at the chair seat, trying to find purchase. 

And the muttering, the muttering was terrifying, even to Weyland.   
  
“Weylan-d,” broken up by a sob. “I couldn-t.. I should’ve d-d-”   
  
“Sam…”   
  
“I should h-have- It should’ve been m--e.”   
  
“Sam..  _ Sam.” _ More than anything, Weyland did not want to hear the finish of that sentence; whatever it was that Raimi thought it was so important to express: Weyland did not want to hear it. It wasn’t that he did not care, but he knew how Raimi felt, and he regretted not noticing earlier.   
He cared, of course, but that did not mean he wanted to hear his love condemn himself out of guilt; Raimi did not deserve that. Even if both Weyland and Yutani had died, Raimi would still deserve to be happy.   
  
“Fuck- Nn-gno! It should’ve been m-me- I should’ve d-ied!.” Weyland nudged at Raimi’s shoulder, too hard, it had Raimi nursing a bruise (his own this time) the next day, but it woke him.   
  
“Sam…” Weyland tried to smile to accompany his caring murmur, before taking the younger man into his arms. He tugged Raimi gently out of the chair and onto the floor between his own legs, and held him close. They didn’t speak, but it helped. The next day, once Weyland had rubbed the dampness of tears out his hair with a rough, bleached towel, they shared a glance, and Raimi smiled in earnest.   
  
.   
  
It was a while, yet less time than expected, before the last of the trio was finally free to leave the hospital -or rather, felt that they were fit to leave the hospital-. Had they been paying their bill out of pocket, they would have all left a while earlier. However, since CHAANK was paying, the stay was elongated.   
  
Yutani still stumbled some when he walked, and liked to use his crutch for stability. The soon-to-be-scars covering the length of his calf and the lower region of his thigh were not painful due to prescribed medication (and some other ‘medication’ which Raimi had snuck in, and which they had shared on the roof after hours, when all of the nurses were red-eyed and unattentive), but the muscle had been torn, and the stitches were not yet ready to be removed, so Yutani’s mobility was still limited.    
  
Raimi could walk fine, only a slight limp remained, one which did not slow him down or pain him at all, -even though Raimi complained and cursed it often as if it did-. Yutani and Weyland let him complain, even though he was not nearly as pained as they were; they did not mind his wailing. One time, Raimi even brought himself to tears over it, but they all knew what was really the matter. Raimi was scared; they were all scared; they were all scarred, but Raimi was scarred the most.   
  
As they crossed the threshold, Raimi carried his backpack, now less than half-full of home-made flax seed and chocolate bars, potato chips, and chocolate pudding cups, which he had acquired an addiction during his stay. He had insisted that the hospital would not notice the loss of a few dozen cartridges, especially after CHAANK was to pay them such a hefty check. He also carried Yutani’s crutch.   
  
Weyland carried Yutani, both hands clutching at Yutani’s ass. It was far from the most comfortable position, but they were both smiling and giddy off of the fresh air. Yutani laughed at nothing, then laughed again when Raimi used his free hand to ruffle his short shock of hair.   
  
“Ugh! It tickles!”   
  
“I have to say, Adam.. It’s not my favorite look,” Weyland raised an eyebrow, but smiled.   
  
“I don’t like it either,” Raimi laughed. All three were undeniably happy, to be alive, to be together, to be  _ finally out of the god-forsaken hospital _ , but Raimi showed it best. Despite the multitude of bruises littering about every visible patch of skin on his body, mottled yellow and blue and green, Raimi’s smile was bright enough to cheer up his boyfriends.   
  
“You’ll shave it for me?”   
  
“As soon as we’re home.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- I hc Yutani's first name as Adam bc I always mishear Wisniewski saying "adamant I still work here," as "Adam and I still work here" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk if he likes his first name, but probably at some point in his life he tried to change it to something more asian sounding (then backed out). If it's not Raimi or Weyland, he just has people call him by his last name. Eventually I want to learn how to write him as buddhist, which i hc he is in this (esp since Wisniewski is), but I just don't know how to write it properly  
> \- Yutani went blind in one eye (i imagine the eye w the tattoo but whichever is fine i guess), and has a scar through it, as well as other long scars across the side of his face (y'know bc the fukcing robot scritchedy-scratched at him for a bit). Hes got that bullet wound in his shoulder from Dante, everyone's favorite psychopathic manchild, and some more robot scars on his leg from the elevator fiasco  
> \- Weyland lost an arm bc he got blown up, duh. He's probably also got some hearing disability, but I didn't have a reason to show it here.  
> \- Raimi actually witnessed both of his best friends/lovers "dYING" so hahaaha he's got some issues because of that. His nightmares are probably of life without them (where he'd most likely commit suicide out of guilt), and reliving their deaths (but in full consciousness, not machine consciousness). He's got bruises everywhere bc even though he was wearing armor when fighting the death bot it must've hurt getting whacked so many times, and he's probably got a few minor scars on his face too? Also,, if y'know you really want him to suffer, he's probably got some short term memory loss just from y'know, having his memory displaced onto a flashdrive and whatnot


End file.
